


The Promise Of Fear (No One Gets It Like You Do)

by TaliaAlianova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Black Widow - Freeform, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Kid Natasha Romanov, Original Character Death(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaAlianova/pseuds/TaliaAlianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha was young and called Natalia when Ivan saved her from the fire that killed her parents. She was only in the orphanage for five months before she was selected.</p><p>Natalia grew to hate Ivan for not leaving her for death then.</p><p>Natalia was only 6 years old when she entered the Black Widow Prima Program. Hosted by Red Room Bolshoi Ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for : Violence  
> Child Abuse  
> Non-Graphic Underage Sex  
> Panic Attacks  
> Child Death  
> General Killing  
> Depression  
> My Bad Writing  
> General Sadness
> 
> I recommend reading while listening to slowish indie pop or classical music.

Natalia loved her family, it was just her her mother and her father. They doted on their little Flame, a reference to Natalia's bright red hair. They would do anything to ensure their daughter's future, including inviting Uncle Ivan into their house. After all, they only wanted the best for their little Flame. Natalia was a bright child. She ran around and knocked into all the furniture and the adults knees. She loved her family, especially when, a year after Uncle Ivan moved in and when Natalia turned 5, mother told her they were going to have a new baby boy. Natalia was overjoyed.

Then the unthinkable happened six months later. While Uncle Ivan had run to get food from the market, mother had supposedly knocked over a lamp with her big belly and before Natalia could put down her teddy bear, the house was ablaze. As it happened, Uncle Ivan came back just in time to grab Natalia and get her outside. Mother and Father and the baby brother burned as Natalia breathed in soot and watched the fire destroy her life.

Ivan couldn't care for Natalia and the parent's wills had burned so she was placed in an orphanage. Ivan promised he would come get her as soon as he could get a job, and Natalia, in all her naivety, believed him. Natalia stayed at the orphanage for one month before she realized that there were no friends to be had there. She was there for three and a half before she started to doubt Ivan. By her fourth month, Natalia was starving, picked on, and had lost hope almost completely.

She waited for another month of starvation before Ivan fulfilled his promise.

She later wish he would've forgotten her and left her to die in the orphanage.

Natalia always had been an optimist.


	2. Names Don't Matter Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia's introduction to Ivan's new life for her. 
> 
> In short, she loves it. 
> 
> Until she meets the people.

Natalia is surprised when the gates open and she walks into the courtyard. In front of her, beyond the thick wall, is a large stone building. To little Natalia, it was practically a castle. The grass in front of Natalia's castle is flat and flower less but she appreciates it all the same. Natalia smiles into the cold air as Uncle Ivan pushes on the wooden doors.

The first thing Natalia is met by is indifferent smiles and bleak walls. She frowns. This is not the haven she imagined. Natalia decides that, while she doesn't like it, she will not complain. Anything is better than the orphanage.

 

Oh how wrong she is.

 

Natalia is led into a room with several other girls, all her age. The room itself is a change from the sterile grey hallways. One wall is made of mirror and the floor is polished wood. The girls inside vary. One, Liesel, is blonde and smart like no one Natalia has met. Another, Alonya, is beautiful, even at age five. Some of the girls are huddled together, giggling and gasping. Natalia doesn't bother to learn there names. There is a girl in the corner who looks promising so Natalia goes over.

"Hello," Natalia says, "I'm Natalia, who are you?" Not stopping for breath, she continues. "I'm sure we'll be great friends! I like dancing and drawing, what about you?"

Taking her time the other girl replied. "I am Elizaveta, I like dancing too." She said. "I do not like to draw, but I do like to sing." She was about to continue, but just then a stern looking woman swept into the room.

"I am Madam and you will address me as such." The woman snapped into the now silent room. She stood at only four and a half feet tall, yet her tight bun and stern eyes demanded their fear and respect. "We have rules here at Red Room Academy. You will obey them or suffer the consequences." The woman, Madam, stopped in front of the mirror wall and glared until the girls came closer to her. 

"The first rule is to trust no one. There will be no help administered to anyone unless it is with a skill." Madam said.

"The second rule is to Pay Attention. Nothing will be repeated."  
"The next rule is that there will be no wandering. Any body caught doing so will be in dire trouble. "  
"There will be no talking, giggling, laughing or any other noises unless given permission. Permission is not given freely."  
"There will not be friendship or relationship between students, teachers, mentors, or other students. Such offenses are not forgiven."

At that, many girls gasped but quickly slapped hands over their mouths. Neither Natalia nor Elizaveta were one of them.

"Silence!" The Madam screamed. "Privileges can and will be taken away. The Red Room owns you!"  
She cleared her throat. "Now, there will be no whining, begging or blubbering. There will be no comforting or empathy shown."  
"You are not people, you are objects. You were bought, no one else cares weather you live or die."  
"Now, you cannot have your names so I will give some to you, you will answer to them."

"You," she pointed to a tall, voluptuous girl who had previously captured the attention of all the girls around her. "глуповатый." _Silly, Dull_. She pointed to another girl, this time with blonde curly hair and big blue eyes and a trusting smile. "осведомитель." _Informant, Canary_. The smile went away. This went on until she got to Natalia. "You." She said "You are самка" One of the other girls snickered.

_____Female, Bitch_. _ _ _ _

________Natalia bit back shame and forced her eyes to remain dry. She thought she could put up with the bleak walls, and the lying faces, but she knew being known as the bitch might just ruin her.  
Madam smirked, easily reading the emotions of the girl. Madam knew the red-head would do well, she simply needed to know her place. The earlier, the better. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She moved on. Liesel became тупой. Blunt, Stupid. Natalia saw her swallow, hard.  
Elizaveta became бесстыдный. Shameless, Immodest. She looked disgusted.  
Once Madam was done she smiled to the sickened girls. It was not kind nor caring._

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Welcome, My Whores, to the Red Room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be this or next weekend. I'm almost on break so new stuff will come out then.


End file.
